Sweet Merlin
by N.Nicole
Summary: I spent most of my time staring at Sirius from the corner of my own eye and doing it very sneakily if I may say so myself. Thought I had really improved on my secret looks of longing skills until Lizzie elbowed me and said "stop staring, your mouth is open and you look like your drooling." Bugger. SBxOC Marauders time.


**Greeting to you all if you have bothered to click on here and read this story. I decided to write this story because I feel there just isn't enough good Sirius x OC stories to read and thought instead of bitching about it I would try my own hand at it and see if I can do better. I actually re-wrote this story as I had tried writing in a style different to my own and realise I didn't like it and it made this a chore so I changed it to this. Hope you guys like the new version. **

**I obviously own none of these characters as if I did there is no way Sirius would have died! This all belongs to the god that is J. . **

"Belle, will you hurry up and finish smoking that?!" hissed my best friend and mainly partner in crime, Lizzie Jones.

"You still got half of yours left as well!" I retorted back to her. We had both taken up smoking while drunk over the summer and now decided that we should have one last stress ciggy before we got on the train to Hogwarts to begin our sixth year. Hence why we were both crouched around a secluded corner puffing away as fast as we could before Lily or worse Professor McGonagall caught us.

She gave me a squinty eye look that look a bit odd coming from her prefect looking face and carried on taking another drag of her fag. We both had our backs turned to the crowed so we were facing the wall when we heard the distinct cough of McGonagall's shrill voice.

Bollocks.

We both shared a conspiratory glance at each other and engaged our plan B that we had saved for such situations. This was to hold our breath and the smoke inside our mouths and the cigarettes behind our backs as we span around to face McGonagall and hope for the best.

Now I don't know if you have ever tried to hold smoke in your mouth before but it's kinda like trying to hold your breath under water because if you breathe out a little bit the smoke will come out from your nostrils and you will slightly resemble that of a dragon. Not a good look for anyone. So as you can tell this was not our best plan and wasn't gonna hold out for long for us.

"I've come over here girls because I could have sworn I saw smoke, you wouldn't be smoking would you girls?" McGonagall smirked at us.

Damn she was good.

We both did our best to look like butter wouldn't melt in our mouths and shook our heads.

"I would hope not considering the trouble you both were in last year and with all that's going on in the Wizarding world at the moment, we don't need any more senseless trouble do we?" her lips were now pursed into that famous thin line of hers.

Me and Lizzie nodded our heads and both knew we were done for there was no way we could hold this smoke in our mouths any longer.

I could almost see the glee on McGonagall's face but thank Merlin because a fifth year girl come running over at that moment.

"Professor come quick, some of the sixth year boys have charmed a gloved to lift up the skirt of any blonde girls over the age of fourteen!" her shrill voice exclaimed.

I could see the annoyance on McGonagall's face; she looked at me and Lizzie and obviously decided the charmed glove was more important than us smoking. Muttering a "I'll deal with you later." She rushed over to where the girl was hurrying her too.

Me and Lizzie then spent the next couple of minutes coughing out the smoke we had been holding in, it wasn't pleasant to say the least. Maybe it was time to give up smoking when I wasn't drunk.

When we had finally stopped coughing I breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one and we haven't even boarded the train yet."

"I'm just glad it wasn't Lily who found us, we disappoint her enough already." Lizzie raised a dark eyebrow "Give you two guesses who those sixth year boys were."

"I only need one, the Marauders. Do you think it means that he like blondes now because I thought he preferred brunettes?" I asked with a little too much hope in my voice.

Lizzie didn't need to guess who 'he' was, "Oh for the love of Merlin! One, how do you ever know that this was down to Sirius and not James? And two just because he targeted blondes and your blonde does not mean he is gonna look at you and fall insanely in love with."

Damn it, just sometimes Lizzie was too blunt for her own good. Told her so and she just replied with 'bollocks'.

"Anyway", I continued "It's obviously Sirius because he's the only one who would perv on girls so obviously." She couldn't argue with that point.

"Oh whatever, it still doesn't mean a thing and when are you gonna get over this crush you've had since the third year and move on and finally shag someone?!" she huffed.

"Let's just get on the train." I mumbled as I made my way over to the Hogwarts express.

Basically over the summer when Lizzie had gone on her annual family holiday to Spain she had lost her virginity to one of the waiters over there, so now I had to suffer from listening to her talk about how much more experienced she was with men and how she was enlightened and how I should take all of her advice because she had so much more life experience than I did.

I pretty much thought it was a load of bollocks.

Although I wouldn't mind losing my virginity especially if it was to one Sirius Black who was so good looking it made my mouth water. But if you were a bit clumsy and accident prone like me I suspect he spent more of his time laughing at me rather than with, and did not in his spare time fantasize about me like I did about him.

We made our way into a nice cosy compartment and settle down into a comfortable silence waiting for Lily to join us and tell us all about her summer.

As Lily was mine and Lizzie's only sensible friend who didn't get drunk with us in the common room or sneak out to Hogsmeade to get drunk in the clubs we were off no end of disappointment to her with our sometimes out of control behaviour and that's why our friendship worked.

She was our rock to bring us back down to earth when we really got out of hand and we made sure when she was acting like a middle aged bored that she remembered she was a sixteen year old girl and was allowed to sometimes get drunk and make a tit of herself with no judgement.

This being said we had already discussed with each other some of the stories we felt Lily wouldn't be too happy with and decided which details we would leave out.

Although Lizzie was more excited than anything to get to tell Lily the news of her finally losing her V card and how she was now the more experience one of the three of us.

If she was gonna keep on like this for the whole sodding year I might have to take her advice and shag the first semi decent boy who asked me out.

"For the last time Potter, I will not go out with you! Now SOD OFF! And don't follow me in here!"

Lily had arrived.

She flounced herself a little dramatically into the seat beside me and sighed.

"Seen James before us then I take it?" I smirked a little, mainly because I had this little feeling that Lily enjoyed being chased around by James Potter.

"How'd you guess? Never thought I would say this but I'm glad I'll be patrolling in half an hour." She sighed flipping her red long hair behind her shoulder.

This then led onto us informing each other about all our summer holiday activities and me and Lizzie promising to Lily that we would study more and not get drunk in the common room, and what did she mean we smelt like fags? We would never smoke unless we were both drunk, she knew that.

She just smirked at that and said 'bollocks'.

Cheeky cow, but she did have a point.

Before I knew it Lily had gone off to patrol and then sooner than I would have liked we had to change into our uniforms and make our way down to the welcome fest. There I spent most of my time staring at Sirius from the corner of my own eye and doing it very sneakily if I may say so myself. Thought I had really improved on my secret looks of longing skills until Lizzie elbowed me and said "stop staring, your mouth is open and you look like your drooling."

Bugger.

Also I missed half of Dumbledore speech but I think I heard something about how our houses needed to unite in future times of hardship, bugger that I thought. I would rather snog Snape while he was dressed up as my great aunt Edith in front of the whole school then unite with Slytherin let alone borrow a bloody pencil from one of them.

Anyway after stuffing our faces with too much food we made our way up to the common room and went about the hiding of our alcohol stash while Lily shock her head in disbelief at us and muttered how we were never gonna get any newts if we didn't stop getting drunk all the time.

She probably had a point but I also pointed out that we weren't getting drunk right now were we? So she was kinda wrong as we weren't drunk all the time.

She replied 'get stuffed' and shut her curtains around her poster bed. Think I think Lily is more sensible than she really is half the time.

Me and Lizzie raised our eyebrows at each other and then tucked ourselves into our bed when I fell asleep quicker than I thought I would.

**Reviews are welcome as I would like to know if I'm going on the right track and I appreciate constructive criticism but no flames please. Thank you.**


End file.
